Cleaning This Gun
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Lydia was asked out on her first date, how will Nathan handle his baby girl growing up? One-Shot.


**Summary:** Lydia was asked out on her first date, how will Nathan handle his baby girl growing up? One-Shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, yet again. Song and lyrics are by Rodney Atkins.

**Author's Note:** I got inspiration for this from a song by Rodney Atkins. It's a cute song about how the father remembers getting a talk about before bring a girl on a date and now it's his daughter's turn to date. I thought it was a perfect Nathan/Lydia song.

* * *

**Cleaning This Gun**

_She's growin' up so fast  
__It won't be long before  
__I'll have to put the fear of god into  
__Some kid at the door_

"I'm going to kill dad!" Lydia B. Scott walked into her mother's classroom after school and slammed her one of a kind Clothes-over-Bros tote bag on to one of the empty desks causing her mother to look up from the papers she was grading. "Like murder him completely! Cutting him up and feed him to alligators!"

"Why good afternoon to you too, Sweetie." Haley sarcastically stated letting out a small laugh.

"This is no time to joke around Mom! I'm going to really kill him!"

"Now calm down, Lydia." Haley smiled softly. She knew this day would come where Nathan would be the one hated and not her, oh have the tables turned.

"I can't calm down! Mom this is a major problem!" Lydia huffed dramatically. "I can't stand him right now! It's unfair that I have to be his daughter. Out of everyone in this small town you had to marry him twice?"

"Lydia, what did he do?" Haley was curious with the fact that her husband did something stupid.

"I just want to shoot him! First Jamie now him also! I hate it mom!" Lydia crossed her hands over her chest.

Haley finally got the idea on what exactly this little out burst was about. Before Jamie graduated last spring he warned the basketball team that if anyone hurt his baby sister or cousin he would come back and haunt them. It earned him a night with no electronics and stuck at home, but Haley knew it didn't really teach him anything. Nathan always taught Jamie to look after Lydia and that was what Jamie did. "Let me guess, a boy?"

"Yes a boy mom! Dad thinks I'm like two years old still! I'm fifteen now!" Lydia through her raven locks into a messy bun on top of her hair.

"Honey, what happened?" Haley really now wanted to know what her husband was up too. She knew when the two older Scott brothers got together with thinking trouble was going to happen.

"I got asked out by Hunter for tonight…" Lydia seemed shy about it. She had a goofy smile plastered on her face as the name Hunter came out of her mouth.

Oh lord, this crush was bad.

"Hunter McFadden? That Hunter?" Haley wasn't that shocked. She'd seen how the teenaged boy would talk to her daughter and it brought back memories on the way Nathan use to talk to her.

"That is the only Hunter in this school mom…." Lydia said in a 'duh' tone. She rolled her Scott blue eyes at her mother before a pout fell on her face again.

"And what does this have to do with your father?" Haley raised an eyebrow. Nathan was protective over his 'baby girl' as he still called Lydia. She knew there would be a time when boy problems came up and knew Nathan would never allow her to date. Especially since he thinks the rule should be thirty to be allowed to date.

"He told the whole basketball team, along with Uncle Luke and Uncle Skill's permission that if anyone boy asked Lilly or I out they would be benched for the championship game. How convenient that it happened today? Please explain why the whole family has to work at one school?"

"Good thing Aunt Brooke only had boys." Haley mumbled letting out a small laugh again. Lydia didn't take her laughter too seriously as Haley got a hatred dart from her daughter's blue eyes. "And Uncle Luke's okay with it?" Haley wasn't too shocked that this happened. Lucas was very protective over his little sister and niece. Nathan and Lucas agreed to the no boy's rule, especially no basketball players, because they had personal account of how they think.

"He came up with it! Mom what do I do? Hunter said he had to cancel the date. Help me out mom!"

"Did you try to talking to your father?" Haley asked point blank.

"Are you serious? Mom, Dad is the most stubborn person ever!" Lydia collapsed dramatically on to a chair.

"Cut the dramatics, babe. It won't get you far." Haley warned.

"I'm not talking to him, Mother." Lydia hissed. "He's officially cut off."

"Lydie Bob." Haley walked over to her teen. "Cut it out. He's protecting you."

"I'm fifteen, I don't need to be protected. Plus we've known Hunter my whole life. What's so wrong with going on one date? When Jamie was my age, he was allowed to date! It's only fair if I do too."

"Okay, fine, fine, fine." Haley gave in. She knew how stubborn both her husband and daughter could be. Between the two of them it was like ramming into a brick wall. "I'll talk to him. You start your homework or something productive."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mom, you're the best!" Lydia jumped for joy and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Let's see if I can knock some sense into them." Haley hugged Lydia before walking towards the gym. Opening the gym doors she smiled at the memories that came flashing back to her. "Nathan Royal and Lucas Eugene Scott!" She screamed. Probably not the best thing to do as the team was in there practicing, but it got the attention of the brunette and blonde.

"Damn, you boys in trouble." Skills snickered. "Practice over!" He wanted to focus on the fight that was about to go down instead of practice.

"Really, Hales? The middle name is not allowed to be spoken!" Lucas stomped.

Rolling her hazel eyes she crossed her hands over her chest. "McFadden, you stay."

"Ummm," The young teen looked to his teacher and coach. He felt awkward about the situation. "I'll wait in the locker room."

"Stay!" Haley hissed. She felt bad that the poor boy had to deal with this crazy mess but if it had to deal with Lydia, then it would stay crazy.

"What did we do?" Nathan tried to look innocent, he didn't think he did anything wrong to begin with.

"You really think blackmailing the team to not date Lydia or Lilly is really going to stop them from dating?"

"Come on Hales, you know how I use to be. I know how high school jocks act and I'm not letting my baby girl around them." Nathan defended his choice. "I'm not allowing Lydia to date till she's thirty!"

"Nathan!" Haley hissed. "You make this better with her or so help me god I will bane every team member that I have in my class from playing because of bad grades." Haley warned.

Nathan and Lucas both knew right then and there that Haley was serious about her threat. She threaten it before and went through with it.

"Make this better dudes, we need this team." Skills jumped in.

"Hales, they're too young." Lucas complained ignoring his friend's plea.

"They're fifteen! If I remember correctly boys, at that time you both weren't virgins anymore, especially you Nathan."

"Hales,"

"Both of you take back your threats and make up to the girls. Now!" Haley turned on her heels, not even saying bye to them.

"You know she won't give up till we do it, Nate." Lucas laughed knowing his best friend all too well.

"I guess you can go out with Lydia, Hunter." Nathan mumbled turning to the scared teenage boy who sat at the end of the bleachers. "One condition, you break her heart, I'll make sure you won't be on this team again."

"Yes, Sir." Hunter ran out of the gym as fast as possible before Nathan could change his mind.

"Now I can see who wears the pants in your relationship Nate." Lucas snickered.

"You had to deal with her before, Lucas Eugene."

"Again! Stop with the middle name!" Lucas hissed as Nathan started to laugh.

**-X-X-X-**

"Mom? How do I look?" Lydia came walking down the stairs wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white flowy tank top and a pare of Sperry's on her feet. Her make up was done all natural and her dark raven colored locks were flowing in loose curls down her back.

"Honey, you look beautiful." Haley turned her attention towards her youngest. "Doesn't she, Nathan?"

"You do, Baby." Nathan smiled proudly. At that one single moment, Nathan realized that his baby girl, was no longer a baby but was maturing into a young lady. It broke his heart. He wished she could stay that little girl forever.

_-Flashback-_

"_Daddy!" Lydia cried out, her cheeks becoming redder and redder by the second. _

"_Lydie Bob, why the tears?" Nathan was worried. It was his baby girl's first day of preschool and somewhere deep inside him he felt that she wasn't ready for this day. He just wanted to stay at home with the little raven-haired blue-eyed girl._

"_I don't wanna go to school." _

"_Lyd, are you sure you're your mother's daughter?" Nathan shook his head getting a slap from Haley to the back of his head. "Hales, come on now."_

"_Nathan, be encouraging. She needs to go to school." Haley rolled her eyes. When Lydia was born Haley decided to quit her job teaching to be home with her youngest. Haley felt guilty for not being able to do the same when Jamie went to school, so she was trying to do over with Lydia._

"_No I don't. I can stay home, Mommy." Lydia looked up to Haley with her blue eyes sparkling with tears. _

"_Don't you want to wear the pretty dress Aunt Brooke made especially for you? If you don't go to school you can't wear it." Haley tried bribery. She knew it was no use. Lydia was as stubborn as her father was. It was going to be a battle to get Lydia to school this morning._

"_No, I stay in dis!" Lydia plastered a smile on her face. She was dressed in her father's old Tree Hill Ravens t-shirt that fell to the ground on her. _

"_Hales, go get ready. I'll deal with her." Nathan kissed his wife softly as he watched her walk away. "So Lydia Scott, why don't you want to go to school? It will be a lot of fun. Lilly's in your class."_

"_I wanna stay with you daddy!"_

"_Daddy's gotta go to work, so does Mommy. You'd be here by yourself all day long." Nathan dramatized. "I want you to go. We can go get ice cream after and you can tell me all the fun things you did."_

"_Chocolate with sprinkles? Only rainbow ones though, daddy."_

"_Like always, baby girl."_

"_You my favorite boy in the whole wide world!" Lydia wrapped her arms around Nathan as tightly as she could._

"_Let's see if you say that in another ten years." Nathan kissed his daughter's forehead before placing her on the ground. "Now go get dressed so Mommy can do your hair, Baby."_

"_Love you daddy."_

"_Love you too, Lydie Bob." Nathan smiled._

_-End Flashback-_

"Nathan, you do not scare the poor child tonight. Understand me?" Haley threatened him like he was a child being warned not to do something.

"Why would I do something?" Nathan asked innocently.

"Please daddy, I really like him."

Lydia's begging made Nathan give in a little. He would do anything for his baby girl, even if it means doing something he hated- like allowing her to date. "I'll be nice. I want to talk to him before you two go out."

"Nathan," Haley looked at him worried. She knew he'd probably scare the poor boy to death.

"Hales, I'll behave. I promise you. I just want to have some fun."

Haley realized what exactly Nathan was planning on doing the minute that smirk fell on her husband's face. "Don't even think about it Nathan Scott!"

"Daddy, please don't!" Lydia caught on.

"Fine, I won't talk to him. That doesn't mean I'm not going to still have my fun. Hales you made me allow this date. I can have my fun still." The smirk never left Nathan's face. He walked into the hall closet where Nathan kept his use of protection.

"You can sit in the far corner. Away from the door." Haley compromised as she saw where Nathan was heading. "But that gun does not come out!"

Nathan bought that stupid gun because in his words he needs to protect Lydia and Haley from the real world of horrible men.

"You are not taking that gun out, Nathan Scott. Hell I'll shoot you before I allow you to do that." Haley defended her daughter. "You'll be sleeping on the couch for a long time if you do."

"Daddy, please." Lydia was begging him. "I don't need protection. I can protect myself."

"Baby girl, I just know how those boys think. This will help me put the fear of god into him."

"We'll we don't need that, now do we." Along with Nathan's stubborn streak, Lydia had Haley's ability to make every situation calmer. She learned how to say the right things at the right time. "I really like him daddy, please for me?"

"Lydie," Nathan sighed. He knew it will be a loosing streak if he pushes this. The whole Jamie's out of the house is really making it hard for him to win battles. "Fine no gun." Nathan gave in with a pout.

"Daddy, don't worry. You're still my favorite." Lydia melted his heart. "I'll always be your baby girl, don't forget that."

"I won't ever, Lydia."

* * *

**Complete. What do you think?**


End file.
